Jade's Fingernails
by XxScissorLuvxX
Summary: Jade wants to sharpen her fingernails into points. Beck won't let her. Total bade fluff. Jade's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's Fingernails**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Victorious. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this right now.

A/N: Jade posted on **, "Beck won't let me sharpen my nails into points. I swore I wouldn't claw him up. Too much. What's his deal?" So here's a fanfic about how that might have came around. Then they go somewhere. I won't say where though. You can find out for yourself. Contains fluff.**

Jade's POV

I was sitting in my room being bored and listening to music when I figured I would go to my boyfriend's house. I hadn't talked to him all day, and I was missing him. I put on my jacket, left my mom a note, went out to my car, and then drove to his silver RV.. I tried to open the door, but it was locked so I knocked once. _Oh what the heck._ I thought. I lifted my right foot and kicked his door open figuring it was easier that way.

"Jade!" He yelled. He was sitting on his couch using his laptop. He got up and walked over to me. "I would've let you in. I mean you don't have to kick my door open every time you come here!" he yelled. "I don't!" I yelled back. Here we go again. We argue a lot. Not because we don't get along or anything. I mean we're madly in love with each other and all. We just like to argue I guess. Well, why don't we take a break? "Yes you do!" he continued to argue. "Do you even know how many times I've had to-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll get it fixed." He sighed and I rested my head on his shoulder. I raised my head up and examined my nails as he studied my face. "What are you thinking?" he asked me, knowing I was concentrating on something and he could probably tell that it was something he might not approve of. "Wouldn't my nails look so cool if they were sharp? Like claws?" I asked. He opened his mouth to protest but I talked again. "I could easily sharpen them." He smiled. "That might be alright but I don't want to be scratched to pieces every time you get mad. Which is a lot by the way," I looked at him with a whiney face. "Please, Beck? I swear I won't claw you up." I thought for a second. "Well at least not too much." I added.

He gave me a look that said "Yeah right, and if I give a hungry lion a steak, it won't eat it" I sighed. I get his sarcastic looks a lot. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked me as if it were a bad idea. And for him it probably would be a bad idea because although I wouldn't admit it, I probably would claw him a lot. I scratch him a lot _now_. I looked at the imprint of my nails on his tan arm from where I had gotten really mad one time and dug my nails into his bare skin. "Because it would look so cool." I answered his question. "I still think it's a bad idea." he said. His eyes also traveled to the marks I had left on his arm. "Hey, I apologized for that." I said. "Okay..." He said. "I still say it's not a good idea." He remarked. I pouted, which is very uncharacteristic for me. But for some reason, I am different around Beck. Nicer somehow. "Ugh, fine. You're no fun." I stated. He pulled my face up so he could look in my eyes.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the movies?" He asked. "No." I said. "I don't feel like it." I stated blankly. "Oh come on." He said. "You know you want to." I stared into his brown eyes which showed amusement. His amusement was caused partly because he loved teasing me and partly because of my sour expression. "If you don't, I can always ask someone else." He taunted. "Like…_Tori_." He smiled wickedly, knowing it would get a reaction out of me. "You know what? Movies sound great." I said. "Awesome." He smiled. So that's what we did. We went and watched some movie about a vampire and a human falling in love. Beck totally lied about it being an action movie. It was so unfair. But he said I had to watch it since he sat through all of my movies. It's still unfair.

We held hands as we walked out of the theater. Although I did have to sit through a boring and stupid movie, almost got into a fight with a bunch of freaks, and Beck wouldn't let me sharpen my fingernails, today had turned out alright. 

**Soo, what did you think? Please tell me in a review. Also if you want to hear about the "freaks" that Jade almost got into it with, please tell me. Once again, thanks for reading and thanks in advance if you review! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2: The Freaks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**A/N: this is what happened inside the theater with Jade and the freaks as she called them. Some Bade fluff. Please review. **

Jade's point of view

When we got inside the theater, we sat near the front. Beck put his arm around my shoulders as the movie started. A few minutes into the movie, I realized that it was not an action movie like he said. I like action movies, horror movies, and even chick flicks. I like some love stories but not when Beck says that it's an action movie. I gave him an exasperated look. He smiled. "Beck, you said this was an action movie!" I complained. "Well I always sit through you movies." He said. "So you have to sit through one I like. Besides, there is some action in this movie. Just wait." I sighed. "Fine," I sat lower in my seat and he kissed my cheek.

After a while, I heard a bunch of teenagers giggling behind me. I turned around and saw three girls that I recognized from my history class. They seemed to be wanting attention from some twenty year old who was sitting three seats down from them. "Hey could you three shut up? Some of us are trying to watch a movie here." I said. "Gosh, Jade." One of them said. "Don't be so mean." The other one commented. "Just clam it ok?" I asked. "Whatever," The last one said.

I turned back around. "What was that all about?" Beck asked me. "Nothing. Those girls back there were being loud." I replied. They shut up for a while after that, but they started again a few minutes later. I turned around in my seat and gave them an angry look. They shut up quickly. I turned back around and again they stayed quiet for a while. But after a few more minutes, they started again. I tried to ignore them although it was very hard.

Suddenly, I felt a cold rush of soda come under the seat. I stood up, ready to slap them. "Hey, why don't we move?" Beck put his hands on my shoulders quickly, steering me away from the three girls, because he knew what would happen if he didn't. We sat down on the other side of the room, safely out of range of them. He looked at me as if I had grown another head. "What?" I yelled but quietly of course, since we were in the movies. He opened his mouth to speak but I guess he figured it was useless because he just shook his head and turned around to continue watching the movie. I sighed and watched the rest of the movie. It did have some action in it so I guess he didn't lie completely. But still…

**A/N: okay, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you did. **** PS. The movie they were watching is Twilight if you didn't know already. I do not own it by the way. **


End file.
